pockieninjasocialfandomcom-20200213-history
Oro Kabuto
Oro Kabuto is a golden ninjutsu type ninja that you can get in Pockie Ninja 2 Social. Appearance Oro Kabuto appears in his outfit during the Fourth Shinobi World War in Naruto Shippuden. He wears a black cloak with a hood designed to look like a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes; the hood can be closed to resemble a snake's mouth. His eyes become yellow and his pupils become vertical slits. His skin becomes scaly like a snake's, and he takes on a more sinister look. Abilities Because he is a golden ninja, Oro Kabuto is much more powerful than red ninjutsu ninjas. When at Level 20, Oro Kabuto can learn Fortitude, which increases his max HP by 193. Being a golden ninja, Oro Kabuto can learn an Ultimate Ninjutsu at Level 40, using an Ultimate Ninjutsu Token. His Ultimate Ninjutsu is the Sage Art: White Rage Technique, which is a passive skill that increases his attack by 5% and reflects 20% of damage taken. This makes Oro Kabuto more defense-oriented. Tactics Oro Kabuto is a tanker, who is meant to take hits but still dish out some damage. To maximize his full potential, equip Oro Kabuto with Unique Skills such as the Water Prison Shark Dance (deals 85% attack to enemies within a cross-shaped area and hypnotizes them for 1 turn) and Fast Moving Chakra (passive skill that increases movement by 2 and increases HP by 5%). Other good skills include Ultimate Five Seal Barrier (deals 100% attack and enemy cannot use skills for 2 turns) and the Ultimate Feather Illusion Jutsu (hypnotizes the enemy for 2 turns). You should let Oro Kabuto take the hits, especially if he has his Ultimate Ninjutsu, which should reflect some damage back to the enemy, while you let other ninjas, such as Red Ninja Sasuke or Madara (if you have him), to attack the enemies. This is only if you want a punching bag to take all the hits. If you are perfectly fine solely relying on offense, then you should not get Oro Kabuto. Availability Oro Kabuto can be found in Golden Ninja Packs, Legion, Trial, Hero Mode, Hinata's Storage Box, Ninja Synthesis, and Ninja Saga. Legion, Trial, and Hero Mode all offer Golden Ninja Packs, which gives very slim chances of getting Oro Kabuto. Hinata's Storage Box could be used, but the chances of winning Oro Kabuto is much smaller compared to other methods. Ninja Synthesis is very ineffective in getting Oro Kabuto, unless you have 3 red ninjas with at least 5000 force each. That should increase your chances of getting him. Ninja Saga is your best chance of getting Oro Kabuto, but your village must be at least Level 59 to get him for free, but you can still get Madara, Uchiha Shisui, Kakashi (ANBU), Gold Sasuke, Deva (Gold), and Uchiha Itachi (Reanimated), so you have a 1/7 chance of getting him, still good odds. If you're not Level 59, you can still get him from Ninja Saga using 30 tokens, and chances of getting him using that method are 100%, unless you accidentally waste them all on someone else. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Golden Ninja